


Inverted Mirror

by AngelXxXCelestial (CelestialxXxAngel)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dimension Travel, During Canon, Gen, Genin Era, Genin Teams, Hokage, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jounin, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Uchiha Sasuke Retrieval Arc, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Travel, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialxXxAngel/pseuds/AngelXxXCelestial
Summary: This was their last chance. Their only chance. They must success no matter what."I don't know what is going to happen next. We all could end up in a completely frozen world where everything is made from ice or a vast desert with no end in sight. It could be a world where the air itself is corrosive or a world made of nothing but eternal darkness…"
Relationships: ANBU & Uzumaki Naruto, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Haruno Sakura, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Tsunade (Naruto), Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Uchiha Sasuke, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Uzumaki Naruto, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto) & Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura & Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura & Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura & Tsunade, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi & Hyuuga Hinata, Hatake Kakashi & Inuzuka Kiba, Hatake Kakashi & Jiraiya, Hatake Kakashi & Nara Shikaku, Hatake Kakashi & Nara Shikamaru, Hatake Kakashi & Orochimaru, Hatake Kakashi & Tsunade, Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata & Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata & Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Hinata & Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata & Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba & Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba & Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba & Uzumaki Naruto, Jiraiya & Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru & Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru & Uzumaki Naruto, Orochimaru & Uchiha Sasuke, Orochimaru & Uzumaki Naruto, Tsunade & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Inverted Mirror

The seal was a legacy from a person who was no longer there with them, perfected by their joined efforts.

Haruno Sakura checked the seal one more time, making sure that nothing was out of place.

She took a deep breath.

"Okay. Everyone, on your position!" Sakura called out in a whisper.

This was their last chance. Their only chance. They must success no matter what.

"I don't know what is going to happen next. We all could end up in a completely frozen world where everything is made from ice or a vast desert with no end in sight. It could be a world where the air itself is corrosive or a world made of nothing but eternal darkness…"

"Calm down, Sakura."

Sasuke took a hold of her hand, squeezing it slightly before letting go. He calmly walked to his position, his expression was blank, betraying nothing.

The cold sweats on his hand told an entirely different story.

He was just as nervous as her.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Children?" A male voice suddenly called out from the outside.

"All I want to say is I love you all!" Sakura quickly shrieked before she pushed her chakra on the seal with everyone else following her suit.

"Hurry!" Shikamaru said in haste, eyes sharp, there was not a single trace of his usual sleepiness in his face.

_Please let this work. Please let this work. Please let their sacrifice to not be in vain._

The soft knocking on the door turned into a violent banging.

"Open this door now!" The man in front of the door said harshly.

"He is going to kill all of us!" Kiba said loudly in panic.

"Sakura! Now or never!" Sasuke roared over Kiba's voice.

Their eyes met for a split second. Steel black against poisonous green. The seal glowed red, generated by their combined chakra. Then, a blinding light was all they could see in front of their eyes.

\---

Hatake Kakashi crouched on the ground, a kunai on his hand, ready to attack the intruders.

Other Jounin and Anbu were also there, surrounding the potential threat expertly.

Just a few minutes ago, the sensor team notified everyone above the Chuunin rank that a seal suddenly appeared on the village's entrance gate.

With Uchiha Sasuke's recent betrayal, the village was still in a raw situation.

He could spot both Jiraiya-sama and Naruto from his position.

Ah, that's right. They were supposed to leave today.

Jiraiya-sama seemed to be looking intently at the seal from his position, studying it with interest.

The seal glowed faintly for a second. Kakashi tensed and prepared himself to attack whatever thing that came out of it.

Another second took place and someone suddenly leaped from the seal.

Hatake Kakashi was certainly not prepared for the sight of his missing student, terror in his eyes, like he was running away from something. Like he was running away from a monster.

Did he run away from Orochimaru? What did Orochimaru do to him?

Kakashi clenched his teeth. He remembered the aftermath of Orochimaru's experiments.

Kakashi took a quick look on his student. Sasuke wore a completely white uniform and there was a tattoo on his neck. Was that a number? Strangely, he couldn't see Orochimaru's cursed seal.

Sasuke skidded to a halt when he realized that he was surrounded by Jounin and Anbu.

The boy looked around before his eyes came to a stop on him.

Sasuke's eyes widened. There was a deep fear in his eyes, directed at him.

"No… no…" Sasuke whispered in a frightened tone, face blanching white. He took a single step backwards involuntary.

He suddenly turned his head and shouted, "we make a mistake! Go back! Go back, now!"

His voice shook like he was truly terrified for his life but he still risked it to warn someone else. This whole ordeal was honestly unsettling.

Another person tumbled from the portal and he immediately recognized her appearance.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes in confusion. It couldn't be. His female student was still doing a medical training with the Hokage in the tower.

Haruno Sakura who came out from the seal was also wearing a white uniform and she also got a number tattoo on her neck.

Then, the people who came after her truly floored Kakashi to the ground. He could even faintly hear Nara Shikaku muttered a quiet 'what the fuck?!'

Just what was this? Orochimaru's new trick or something?

\---

Uzumaki Naruto stood behind Jiraiya in confusion.

He was supposed to leave the village with Ero-sennin today.

Then, a seal suddenly appeared on the gate right at the moment they were about to leave.

Naruto gaped when Sasuke suddenly came out of the seal.

He blinked in confusion when Sakura appeared a few seconds later, following Sasuke's suit.

Wasn't Sakura-chan still doing a medical training with Tsunade-baachan?

It turned into an outright bewilderment when the Genin from the other teams appeared right after Sakura tumbled out from the seal. All of them were wearing a white uniform and they got some kind of a tattoo on their neck.

"Naruto-kun?" One of them suddenly called out his name in uncertainty.

Her soft voice didn't fail to gain everyone's attention right at that instant.

Hinata was looking at him in disbelief like he was a ghost or something.

Sasuke collapsed on his knees and tears slid down from Sakura's eyes.

Shikamaru's shoulders slumped in relief.

"We did it. We did it!" Kiba suddenly shouted with a laugh.

"Naruto is alive. The seal wasn't a failure. We are safe. We are free." Sakura said with a tearful smile.

"If Naruto is alive, then the other also…" Hinata didn't finish her sentence, too scared to hope for the other possibilities.

Naruto still didn't understand. It felt like his existence confirmed something for them.

He was suddenly enveloped in a warm hug by both Sasuke and Sakura.

Or maybe their imposter? He wasn't sure himself.

It felt kind of awkward to suddenly be hugged in front of so many people. He could feel their stare.

He wasn't dreaming this, was he? The damp on his shirt and the trembling bodies of his teammates felt all too real.


End file.
